


Not Like a Day Dream

by promisezz



Series: UshiTen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Caught, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Ushijima is in town for the weekend, visiting his life-long friend Tendou. With plans to get lunch, he arrives earlier than planned at Tendou's house. Not feeling the need to knock, he lets himself in and discovers Tendou bent over, doing things that Ushijima couldn't believe.Instead of getting lunch, the two of them confront the issue; leading to Ushijima being the one in a precarious situation.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Not Like a Day Dream

Keys dangled in his fingers, walking down the street to meet his friend for lunch. His best friend, Tendou Satori, who happened to only live a few houses down from his own childhood home. Hence the walking instead of taking the car, the car that he was able to buy with the help of his international fame. 

It wasn’t something he liked to show off, being on the Japanese national team was something he always wanted, he didn’t think that Tendou wouldn’t be there though. So now it resorted to them only seeing each other occasionally over the year. 

Tendou hadn’t really chosen his path in life yet, he was currently taking some online classes. At least that’s what he told Ushijima when they talked on the phone. Ushijima had to wait until the end of his class to pick him up for lunch, but he grew impatient. 

What was the worst case? He had to sit and wait for Tendou to be done taking a few notes? So he headed into the house, he’d stopped knocking when he was 16 and he wasn’t going to start now. Tendou’s parent’s didn’t live here anymore, so it wasn’t like he was going to scare them. 

He could hear music playing from the upstairs bedroom, if he was in class why was he listening to his music so loud? Ushijima frowned as he headed up the stairs, he stopped outside the door that was still covered in the nonsense that Tendou had hung when they were children. All those typical ‘do not enter’ signs and a few other signs about being warned before entering. 

He tapped the door with his knuckles, 

“Ten? You ready?” He asked. No answer. 

He rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door, “What, we don’t answer whe-“ 

Tendou was on the floor, his body leaning over on his bed as he knelt on the ground. Ushijima’s eye went wide as he saw his best friend, naked and using a purple toy on himself. His face went hot before he could say anything, letting Tendou know he was there, he seemed not to notice as he continued pleasuring himself. 

Ushijima’s senses came rushing back, he stepped back and eased the door shut. Oh no, he didn’t appreciate the feelings on his waist as he processed what he’d seen. That image would be burned into his head. 

He paced in the hall for a second, how did he move on now that he knew what Tendou looked like bent over like that? Sweating, even over the music Ushijima could hear the soft whimpering that he was pushing into the bed. The tattoo he had no idea existed, a snake wrapped around Tendou’s upper thigh and the word ‘Monster’ beneath it. 

He took a deep breath, trying very hard to stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop though, for one, he had no idea that Tendou would do that. For two, it was something he hated admitting he’d thought about before. 

He heard the music lower, figuring it was over he went back to the door and knocked. 

“It’s me Ten, are you ready?” He heard the curse from inside the room, 

“One minute, I just got out of the shower!” Strange, the bathroom was across the hall. Ushijima just let it go, he wasn’t going to admit that he’s been standing in the hallway with pink cheeks and hot blood. 

“No problem, I’ll wait downstairs!” He called back and ran down the stairs, when he sat on the couch he watched his legs bounce anxiously. Tendou was hot, that wasn’t anything new, but he’d gotten a little bit thicker since high school and that was not good for Ushijima’s wellbeing. 

Soon a light pair of feet danced down the stairs, an innocent grin across a wide mouth. Ushijima looked at the pale face, the cheeks slightly flushed, no idea what Ushijima had just seen. 

“Ready?” His head tilted, the strands of grown red hair fell over, a single piece hanging over his forehead. Ushijima pushed his pants down his thighs before standing up, 

“No,” Ushijima scoffed, “I need to be honest with you.” He stood up and looked at the tall man at the bottom of the stairs. His smile hadn’t faded as he waited for Ushijima to speak, 

“I got here before, I knocked and I called your name, but the music was too loud. I saw, well… You know what you were doing.” He squinted as he saw the slack on Tendou’s face. 

“Ushi…” He sighed, his face was mortified, Ushijima figured now was as good a time as any. He’d already started his embarrassment. 

“Listen, I’m not going to lie to you. I’ve thought about you a lot, it doesn’t matter where I am or who I’m with. I’d rather be with you, and I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but I just couldn’t keep that to myself. It felt wrong not to tell you.” He felt like a child, his face was hot and his stomach was full of knots. He’s basically admitted that he had a crush on his childhood best friend after catching his fucking himself. 

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Tendou said softly, “Tell me you’re not serious, because I can’t deal with that right now.” Tendou shook his head. 

“I-“ Ushijima sighed, of course Tendou wouldn’t feel the same way. “We can just go get lunch another time if you want.” He pinched his lips together, watching Tendou cross his arms in the cropped hoodie. It was Ushijima’s Shiritorizawa hoodie that Tendou had stolen and cut in half, and paired with the ripped black jeans it was pure pain to see him in it. 

“No,” Tendou said, “I think we should talk about this.” He shrugged, looking back up at Ushijima. Those red eyes were soft as they blinked at him. 

“Yeah,” he looked down to his feet, “I mean, I guess I’ve liked you for awhile and it just took being away from you to reali-“ 

“Shut up.” Tendou snapped, “I’m going to talk first.” 

Ushijima looked up, shocked at the tone in his voice. Tendou never snapped at him, even when Ushijima was completely irrational, Tendou had always been the calm one. 

“It’s selfish of you, first of all, to just admit you’ve thought about me in any way other than a friend. It’s selfish because I’ve kept it to myself for years, afraid to ruin our friendship. So then you come over here, let yourself in, and then after seeing me doing something entirely too personal, you decide it’s a good time to say you like me? Who does that?” His face was dumbfounded, his arms outstretched in a shrugged gesture, 

Ushijima found it hard to process the words that Tendou had just said, that he’d liked him for years. 

“You’ve liked me for years?” He asked. Tendou looked annoyed, 

“You’re an idiot,” Tendou dropped his arms, “You really think that I would fly across the world to watch you do something I’ve seen you do a million times? Spending money I barely have on plane tickets to see you hit a ball in a court… in another country… as just friends?” 

“I offered to buy the tickets.” Usijima knew that was the wrong thing to say, 

“You’re the worst,” Tendou looked up, exhaustion in his voice, “I’ve never once thought about admitting my feelings to you. I was waiting for them to pass because you’ve made it clear that you couldn’t do anything serious with anyone.” 

“You’re not anyone Ten, I still don’t get how I’m the worst though?” He waited for an answer. Tendou refusing to look at him as he shifted on his feet. 

“If I’m not anyone, if I’m not just a fleeting thought from your ‘I can have anyone I want’ brain, then why the hell would you wait until now to say anything? You’ve had a million chances, every time we shared a hotel room, all those times we had dinner. I thought I was going crazy imagining a tension between us.” 

Ushijima stepped closer, noticing a weakening in Tendou’s armor. Tendou just sighed, looking up as Ushijima put himself even closer, 

“I couldn’t say anything, I was scared.” He admitted, swallowing the lump in his throat as he un crossed Tendou’s arms, “I thought I was crazy, but there’s definitely tension.” 

Tendou’s arms were stiff as he held his wrists, he pulled the arms to his chest, 

“Stop,” Tendou said softly, 

“Why?” Ushijima asked, Tendou’s fingers flattened on Ushijima’s chest, “Don’t we owe it to ourselves to see if this works?” 

“If it’s going to work you have to be quiet.” Tendou grabbed Ushijima’s shirt, “I don’t want you to say things you’ll regret.” 

Finally those red eyes met his, bigger than he’d ever seen them. 

“Okay,” Ushijima nodded, “I’ll be quiet.” 

Tendou pulled his shirt, connecting their lips with a sharp whine. Ushijima ran his hands down Tendou’s arms as the warmth of the kiss sank into his body. No one had ever felt this good under his lips, moved at the perfect rhythm. His hand slid around to Tendou’s back, his fingers sliding under the hoodie to feel the cool skin. 

Tendou shuddered, “Your hands…” He broke away, “They’re so hot.” Ushijima froze, 

“Sorry, my heart is racing.” He chuckled, licking his lips. Tendou looked between them, dropping his hands down Ushijima’s body. He forced away the shiver as Tendou lifted his shirt, 

“Of course you look like that,” He sighed, “It’s cruel.” 

“Sorry again?” Ushijima pulled his arms back, peeling off the shirt. Before it was over his head he felt ice cold hands on his skin, a shiver being forced from him. 

“Ten, fuck your hands are ice cold.” He breathed as he dropped the shirt on the ground. 

“I’m not sorry,” He bit his lip, Ushijima grinned at him. Replacing his hands around Tendou’s hips and yanking him closer. Their waists met and Tendou let out a gasp, 

“Ushi.” He looked at him with shock, Ushijima groaned as Tendou’s hand slid around his side and pulled him closer. 

“You told me to be quiet.” Ushijima breathed, “but if you don’t get your hand off my ass that’s going to be hard.” 

Tendou chuckled, “It already is,” his hips rocked and Ushijima’s mouth opened in a desperate sigh. Tendou’s fingers dug into his ass as he pulled them together harder, “I love that you’re this turned on.” 

“Helped that I keep seeing that purple dildo.” He looked at Tendou’s lips, curling up into a smile. 

“I want to show you more,” He said, “Can I?” 

Ushijima was too quick to nod, “Anything.” 

Tendou pulled him upstairs, back into the room that had changed so much since they were children. Now Tendou’s bed was off the floor, on a dark platform that raised it about a foot off the ground. The walls were painted a light red and lights were strung all around the place, illuminating posters and random pictures he had taped to the wall. 

“Come here,” Tendou wiggled his finger as he sat on the edge of the bed. Ushijima happily padded across the black fur rug, taking Tendou’s jaw in his hand and leaning down to connect their lips. Again the chills pushed through Ushijima’s jaw and down his shoulders, but then Tendou’s lips parted and a tongue slid across his lips.

His own lips opened and felt the power shift as Tendou’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He felt the fingers curling in his hair and pulling him down. He crawled over Tendou as he moved back on the bed, Tendou may have been under him, but Ushijima was quickly being overpowered. 

Tendou’s head turned to break the kiss, “Lay down.” 

Ushijima laid on his back, watching Tendou move off the bed and kneeling to reach for something on the floor. He pulled out a small chest from under the bed, fumbling inside before pulling off the hoodie, 

“Pants Ushi,” He waved his fingers, Ushijima fumbled, finally relieving some of the pressure when he unzipped the jeans. Kicking them off as the sound of Tendou’s zipper caught his attention, turning to see his shimmy them off and reveal a tight set of bright pink briefs on his ass. 

“Oh fuck,” Ushijima breathed, “You’re so hot.” 

Tendou twisted, looking at Ushijima was pink cheeks, “I was hoping you wouldn’t see these before they were on the floor.” 

“I like them,” Ushijima reached for Tendou’s thighs, pulling him back against the bed. Tendou laughed as Ushijima left kisses on his back and sides, “but, I would prefer them on the ground.” 

Ushijima’ pulled down the briefs, his head pulling back just enough to see the slight jiggle of his ass as the waist band freed him. His lips landed on Tendou’s ass before the briefs were fully off, Tendou’s body wiggling as he stepped out of them. 

“Ushijima,” He said, “Lay down.” There was a harshness in the voice, it made Ushijima incredibly warm. He laid back on the bed and chewed his lip. Tendou turning around, clearly unaware that the erection made Ushijima’s blood boil. 

“Ten…” He breathed, but Tendou climbed onto the bed and sat between Ushijima’s knees. 

Tendou’s lip started on Ushijima’s hips, moving up in a variation of lick, kisses, and soft nibbles. He never wanted teeth to sink into his skin so badly, 

“Harder,” He finally said when the lips kissed below his nipple. 

“You want me to bite you?” He asked, his tongue flicking his nipple quickly, 

A sharp inhale, “Yes, please.” 

So Tendou did, his teeth sank into the flesh of Ushijima’s chest, just beside his nipple. He body arched toward Tendou’s mouth as the shivering continued down to his toes. Tendou’s hand slid beneath the underwear, pushing the focus of sensation into his palm. 

“You’re so good Ushi,” He looked away as Tendou’s words made him blush, “Are you going to do what I say?” 

Ushijima pinched his brow together, unaware that he could give up control so easily, 

“Yes,” He shut his eyes as the cool fingers pulled him out of his underwear. 

“Even if I tell you not to cum?” His face snapped over to look at Tendou’s wicked grin. He was in danger here, at the mercy of a monster. 

“Anything.” He breathed. That was the right answer, since Tendou promptly dropped his face behind the lifted cock and ran his tongue up it’s length. He regretted making that promise, the feeling of a wet tongue flicking against his head before starting the slow pull up again. 

Ushijima’s head dug back into the pillows, his hips lifting as he felt the press of lips over him. He reached down and pushed the hair off of Tendou’s face, his chin tucked against his neck as he watched Tendou’s mouth take him. 

“Ah, shit…” He couldn’t keep his fingers from curling at the hot cheeks pulled in between the teeth and rubbed against him. Pinched fingers at the base of his erection reminded him of the stipulation. 

Shutting his eyes helped, barely, but without the image he was able to suppress the tide that washed in his stomach. Until there was a movement forward and then a soft gag, 

“Don’t, Ten, please…” He looked down as Tendou had his eyes shut and was taking him into his throat. He wiggled beneath Tendou, the wet sounds were followed by sharp gasps, then repeated until Ushijima felt like this stomach was made of brick, His body curled forward, even if he wanted to loosen his self control there were two fingers pinching him to prevent release. 

“Get off of me,” He whined, “Please, I can’t…” 

A wave of chills ran down his legs as Tendou pulled away, He took a deep breath. Ushijima waited to open his eyes, the fingers loosened as lips pressed into his thigh, 

“It’s so hot when you beg like that,” He said, “I didn’t think you’d ever sound so weak.” 

“That’s all you,” Ushijima finally opened his eyes, looking at the man between his legs. 

“Good,” Tendou grinned, pushing his legs apart, “I don’t want anyone else bossing you around besides me.” 

Ushijima already knew that was impossible, he’d never let anyone see him like this. Nobody could make his want to be like this besides Tendou. He was going to say something, to break the rule that Tendou set for that specific reason, but then he felt a tongue somewhere new. 

His abdomen tightened, the tongue moving its’ firm tip around his hole at a painfully slow speed, 

“Mmhm,” Ushijima groaned, his legs opening wider. He could see the eyes smiling as he gripped the blanket. Tendou’s tongue was creating a squirm in Ushijima’s body, grinding into the bed as his mouth hung open to let out the small gasps. 

“Ah!” Ushijima stiffened as Tendou’s finger pressed under his tongue, there was a pause before he felt the pressure. His teeth pulled his lip, suppressing the groan that the deepening finger created. Tendou moved it slowly, making sure to keep his tongue there until the second finger slid in, 

“Hey,” He said softly as Ushijima whined, “You’re doing great, just relax.” Tendou was smirking as he leaned back over Ushijima’s body, 

“I’ve never…” Ushijima panted under Tendou’s mouth, 

“Good.” Tendou ran his tongue up Ushijima’s lips, “Then I can really make you beg for it.” 

Ushijima’s body tensed as he felt the fingers curl, his breath pulled into Tendou’s mouth. He was going to let Tendou do whatever he wanted, and that included something he never thought about. He’d thought about it, but then put a big red ‘nope’ next to it. Only Tendou had white out, in fact he had a paper shredder where all of Ushijima’s rules went once he tasted those lips. 

“I want it,” Ushijima looked down, his hand reaching for Tendou, “I need you.” 

“Don’t,” Tendou shut his eyes, Ushijima feeling the twitch as he wrapped his hand around him, “You’re not ready.” 

“I don’t care,” Ushijima looked into Tendou’s eyes, “I want you to hurt me.” He watched Tendou’s face twist, 

“I will, but trust me on this.” He kissed Ushijima’s nose, “here, turn over.” 

When the fingers left him, he gasped, he had no idea that’s what it felt like. Now he questioned some of his previous encounters, feeling a bit sorry for them. He turned over and heard Tendou rustling in his box, returning with a clear bottle. 

Ushijima felt hands pulling him back, he pushed up on his knees to earn a chuckle from Tendou, 

“You know what to do,” Tendou pushed a hand on his lower back, “Remember how you like it, nice and arched.” He hated that he was in this position now, understanding that once something was inside of him, this was not going to be an easy position to hold. 

“Good,” Tendou kissed Ushijima’s spine, “Now tell me how this feels.” 

Two wet fingers pushed into him, his head dropping into the pillows and letting out a long whine, his thighs tightening. 

“Good,” He breathed, “It feels good.” He heard the chuckle against his back, followed by the feeling on teeth in his side. A shaky moan left him and the fingers set themselves at a punishing pace. Ushijima rocked back against his hand, feeling his hips roll to hit a spot that sent perfect impulses through his skin. 

“You’re so needy Ushi,” Tendou’s lips were at his shoulder now, he turned his face to see the red hair brushing over his skin, “I think it’s hot.” 

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked, “Why do I feel like this?” 

“Because you’re a slut,” Tendou answered, “You just didn’t know it until now, but don’t worry. I’m going to make sure you never forget.” Tendou bite into Ushijima’s neck, a loud moan leaving Ushijima’s mouth as he reached back to grab Tendou’s hair. He was okay with that, with being Tendou’s slut. 

He felt the fingers leave him, slower this time. His body relaxed as Tendou’s harsh bite turned into sweet kisses. He was high, his face hot and muscles tight, but his mind was floating somewhere above the bed and watching them. Watching Tendou touch him with soft hands, kiss him with soft lips. Watching as Tendou pulled Ushijima on top of him, reaching up to caress his face as he lowered his body. 

“Slowly,” Tendou instructed, but Ushijima didn’t really have other options, the stretch of his body only allowing so much before a series of electrical impulses ran up his spine to stop him. He looked at Tendou as he felt himself being filled for the first time, a pained expression on both of their faces. 

Their breathing filled the room with a warm fog, it clung to their sweaty bodies as Ushijima started to move on top of him. The sweet sighs and desperate whines had turned into pained grunts and delicious groans. Ushijima could feel his senses being overwhelmed, taken a step higher when Tendou’s fingers pinched his nipple. 

“Fuck,” Ushijima cursed, his hand shot up to use the wall as a support, moving himself up and down the thick cock. 

“God yes,” Tendou dug his fingers into Ushijima’s side, the other one’s still on his nipple, rolling it gently between his fingertips, “Ride that cock baby.” 

Ushijima looked away and his face got even hotter, he wasn’t embarrassed, but it didn’t help when Tendou said those things. He never thought he’d hear him speak like that, let alone directed towards Ushijima. 

“Shit, you feel so fucking good.” Ushijima rocked his hip and felt that hotspot again, his thighs quivering in response. 

“Yeah? Tell me how much you like it.” Dirty talk didn’t turn Ushijima on, but he figured out that it was because he’d always been on the wrong side of it. Because this was working, doing terrible things to the cramp in his waist. 

“I love it,” Ushijima looked down at the sweat that rolled off Tendou’s forehead, “I love your fat fucking cock.” 

“Ah,” Tendou’s hips lifted and forced both of them to let out terrible groans, “I’m gonna cum…” Tendou put his hands around Ushijima’s thighs, digging his fingers into the burning skin. 

“Please,” Ushijima whined. “Please fill me, I want you to cum for me.” He felt terribly weak now. He was the slut that Tendou said he was, even if when he left here he would return to his permanent frown and never tell anyone that he begged for Tendou to cum inside of him. 

“Fuck!” Tendou’s head shot back and his mouth hung open, Ushijima felt his body jolt as his own orgasm built to a peak. He remembered what Tendou had said, he knew he had to ask before he could finally relax. He also wanted to see the pure bliss that was spreading through Tendou’s face, the eyes that rolled back and the wet, swollen lips that parted wider. 

“Oh!” Ushijima felt the throbbing as Tendou yanked his waist down and held him still, he felt the new feeling as Tendou did just what Ushijima had wanted while letting out a groan through his teeth. 

Tendou looked up at Ushijima, his eyes bloodshot and lazy. His hand wrapped around Ushijima, quickly reminding Ushijima that he was more wound up than ever. 

One word, that’s all it took for Ushijima to crumble. 

“Cum.” 

His body shook as he leaned over and held the wall, the orgasm ripping through his waist and sendings waves of aching muscles up and down him. He’d never came so hard in his life, the spasms didn’t end when he did, continuing in bursts even after he climbed off of Tendou and laid on his stomach next to him. 

Tendou was sweet now, rubbing and kissing all over Ushijima’s back and across his shoulders. He trailed the soft kissed around his neck and into his hair, Ushijima could have fallen asleep. 

“Shower,” Tendou whispered, “Unless you want to be terribly uncomfortable when you wake up.” A light smack on the ass made Ushijima laugh, 

“Okay,” He looked over his shoulder, “You start the water?” Tendou grinned, leaning over to push their lips together, 

“Anything.” He answered. 

So Ushijima did it, not what he originally day dreamed about, but somehow it was even better. To relinquish his dominant personality to the set of hands he trusted the most. He showered, rubbing the cloth over his skin before he pulled Tendou in with him. He was smiling more now that he ever had, with Tendou’s skin against his as they laid on the sheets of the bed. 

Tendou’s head on Ushijima’s chest, his fingers dancing on his stomach as he started rambling about something that happened last week. Ushijima just played with the red hair, breathing in the mix of their clean bodies and the sex that lingered in the room. 

“Hey,” Ushijima pulled Tendou’s hair lightly, making him look up at him. 

“I know.” Tendou’s lips went flat, “You don’t have to say it.” 

“I want to,” Ushijima frowned, “Unless you don’t want me to?” 

Tendou sighed, lifting his hand to lay flat on his chest. 

“I’ve wanted to hear those words for so long, I don’t know what it’ll do to me if you say them now.” Ushijima chuckled, leaning down to kiss Tendou’s hair, 

“I love you.” He mumbled into it.


End file.
